Pokemon Gray Chapter 2: Starter Pokemon
If u haven't seen the last chapter please go there----->Pokemon Gray Chapter 1: My Journey Begins Pokemon Gray Chapter 2: Starter Pokemon Written By: Naruto Uzumaki ''Chapter 2: Starter Pokemon'' One day in Poke Town, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki wanted to be a pokemon master.He always wanted to be a pokemon master after he saw a pokemon battle on t.v. Naruto had just turned 10 yesterday. When Naruto woke up, he wanted to be the first one to get a pokemon out of his 2 friends called Shinnia and Pyie.They were all getting there first Pokemon from Professor Riley "Almost there!!!" cried Naruto. Naruto was going to get his first Pokemon at Professor Riley's lab 5 minutes later "Finally...I'm here!!!" Naruto walked inside the lab "Finally,Nar.Thought u would never show up...Snice ur late," said a stranger. "Wha," cried Naruto. "I know right..." said another stranger. "Good your here Naruto. We can finally start," said another stranger. The three strangers appeared from the shadows "SHINNIA, PYIE!! HOW DID U GUYS GET HERE BRFORE ME!!!!" yelled Naruto. "It's called waking up in the mornings early duh," said Shinnia. "Yea," said Pyie. "Ok ok, now that we are all here, you guys can get your first Pokemon!" said the Professor Riley. "Yes!!" cried Pyie and Naruto. "Now now, I know your all exited about getting your first Pokemon, but we got to be quiet," wispered Professor Riley putting his two fingers near his lip. "Ok," wispered Pyie and Naruto. "Before you get your pokemon, would you guys help me on something?" asked the Professor. "Sure," replied everyone. "Good answer, anyway I need help collecting data from pokemon.So, I will each give you a thing called a pokedex. A pokedex collects data from pokemon that you meet. And sometimes, the pokedex gives you data about the pokemon." "Cool," said Naruto. "So here are your pokedex's. And please take good care of them. They are proto types." "OK," said everyone. Professor Riley gives a pokedex to each person "Now, follow me," said the professor. Everyone followed the professor to three pokeballs that was sitting on a machine "Ok, here is where you guys get ur first Pokemon," said the Professor."Ok Pyie, which Pokemon do u think u like?" "Ummmm....." "HOW COME I DON'T GET MY POKEMON FIRST!!!!! ISN'T IT LADIES FIRST!!!!!!" yelled Shinnia ignoring the Professor. Everyone covered their ears again "Well....." said the Professor quietly. Shinnia glared at the Professor "Ok, ok. Sorry Pyie, but Shinna is going to get her Pokemon first. "Awwwww mmmaaaaannnn!!" cried Pyie."Then I woke up early for nothing!!!" "I'm very sorry" "Ok Shinnia, you get to choose your pokemon first," said the Professor. "Hmm," said Shinna. Shinna walked to the machine where the three Pokemon are on it "Umm....." said Shinnia while thinking."I want Hounder" Shinna picked up Hounder's Pokeball "WHAT!!!!! I WANTED HOUNDER!!" cried Naruto. "WELL TOO BAD!!!! LADIES FIRST!!!!!!" yelled Shinnia. "Sorry Naruto, but you came last," said the Professor. Naruto- :( "Anyways...I choose Hounder," said Shinnia. "Good choice" "I know" "Ok, finally it's my turn!!!!" shouted Pyie. Professor Riley stared at Pyie "Sorry" Pyie walked to the machine "I choose...Leafade!!" "Ok, then Naruto gets Wattle," said Professor Riley. "Ok..." said Naruto. "Remeber trainers, these pokemon will be on your journey," said Professor Riley."So treat it well". , "We will!!!!" shouted everyone. "Now.....Let's..." said Naruto. "BATTLE!!!!!" continued Pyie and Shinnia. "First... Why don't you guys research your Pokemon?" said the Professor."So you guys know what moves your Pokemon know, what type your Pokemon is, and other stuff" "Sure" Everyone researched their Pokemon with their pokedex ''Hounder'' This pokemon is the blazing pokemon Moves: Tackle Sand-Attack Ember Ability:Blaze '' ''Power up fire moves ''Leafade'' This pokemon is the leaf pokemon Moves: Scratch Absorb' Ability:??? '' ''??? ''Wattle'' This pokemon is the aqua pokemon Moves: Tackle Water Gun Ability:??? '' ''??? "Now that you know your pokemon's moves, you can battle..." said Professor Riley. "Yay," cried Pyie. "Let's go!" cried Naruto. "I'm gonna beat you all!!" shouted Shinnia. "Outside," said the Professor. "Ok!!" said everyone. Everyone walked outside to battle each other with their new pokemon To be continued in the next Pokemon book!!!!! Pokemon moves in the Story Tackle Type:Normal The Pokemon rams into the target. Sand-Attack Type:Ground The Pokemon kicks dirt to the target so it cant see. Water Gun Type:Water The pokemon shoots water at the target. Scratch Type:Normal The Pokemon scratches the target with its claws. Absorb Type:Grass The Pokemon takes energy away from the target and heals it self by how much it took by half. Ember Type:Fire The pokemon shoots out a little fire out of its mouth. Category:Stories Category:Ch-2